


An Eye for a Feather

by PineMarten



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineMarten/pseuds/PineMarten
Summary: The worlds are in turmoil and Mike is struggling to defend Monstropolis. Then out the blue, a mysterious group of stangers turn up on the factory floor. Is his luck about to change?
Relationships: Donald Duck/Mike Wazowski
Kudos: 2





	1. Eyes on the Scare Floor

Mike had been having a hard year. The factory had been invaded with monsters and while him and Sulley did their best to dispatch them, it was starting to take it's toll. Mike wasn't sure where his back ended, or even began! But he knew it ached from constantly having to turn in to a ball to knock down foes in a comical manner. He thought about asking Sulley to give him a cheeky back rub, but he was so distracted with the factory it seemed unfair to ask. He missed Celia. But she was long gone. Fighting monsters day in day out had consumed his life like a fog. And he had settled in for another day of it. 

Then he saw him.

His raspy quacks cut through the haze. His bright blue skin shone against the dull rusty metal that surrounded them. And he wasn't wearing pants! A man after his own heart. 

"This looks like a good spot to find ingredients!" Donald called out behind him, before coming to a sharp stop. "Who are you butterball?"

"I'm Mike Wazowski, I'm co-founder of this factory... I don't think I've seen you around these parts?"

"I'm Donald, we're urm, we're monsters, you must have just, not seen us around..." He trailed off, looking round for the others. Letting out a annoyed grunt he turned back "They've left me behind AGAIN"

"I wouldn't leave you behind" 

Mike hadn't meant it sound so intense. After all this was a complete stranger. But something about him had awoken the sleeping beast that had been hidden for so long. His eye met Donald's and electricity seemed to course from his horns to his toes. 

Donald quickly looked away, Mike swore there was a slight flush to his face. Although maybe it was just the emergency light flashing, he couldn't be sure.


	2. Swept off their feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald's presence in the factory has been rather pleasant for Mike. But it's just a silly crush... or is it?

It had been a few hours since Mike’s first encounter with Donald. Sora and Goofy turned up and cut their moment of electricity short. Since then Mike had been rushing around the factory after them, trying to help the best he could. 

He was shattered, he hadn’t run this much since the Boo saga went down. “Go on ahead” he called out to them, Sora turned and nodded before sprinting off. Mike rested a hand against a pipe and took a moment to get his breath back. The cool metal felt nice against his smooth skin and he shut his weary eye.

“Uhh... are you okay?”

Mike shot up. “Oh Donald, yeah I’m great, I just don’t want to get in your way.”

Donald rested a scaled blue hand on Mike’s arm. “I wouldn’t worry about that” he quacked gently.

Mike felt his face flush and he looked away quickly. He felt a twitch in his cocks and hoped to God that Donald wouldn’t look down. He looked up again to find Donald had moved closer to him. He could feel his breath lightly on his cheek. 

“Have you checked if the supply closet has any heartless yet?” 

“H-huh?!” Mike stammered, a bit taken aback.

“I really think we should check the supply closet” Donald said again but this time he slowly and deliberately took Mike’s hand. “Follow me.”


	3. Primordial Ooze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald and Mike have a steamy session in the store cupboard.

The two of them walked quickly towards the supply closet. Mike was trembling with anticipation. He tried his best to hide it but he was still clutching Donald’s hand, scaly fingers entwined with his soft delicate feathers. The door shut behind them and Mike felt Donald’s soft yet tight grip round his throat. He let his body be manoeuvred into the shelves where he felt Donald’s hot, throbbing corkscrew dick against him. A feathered hand caressed his cheek.

“Mike, do you want me?” Donald asked 

Mike had never wanted anything more in his life, he didn’t understand it but fuck yes he wanted it. 

Donald unscrewed a bottle of primordial ooze and dipped two fingers in. Spreading the ooze over and then inside Mike’s smooth reptilian arsehole. Lowering his beak to Mike’s ear, he whispered “I’m so hard for you Mike”. 

He slowly pushed himself inside abs Mike let out a low breathy moan. His claws tightened around the cool metal shelf. Donald paused for a minute, kissing Mike’s curve and then began to thrust, gently but firmly. One feathery hand gripped Mike’s hips close to his while the other fumbled in front for one of his cocks. 

Mike’s moans grew louder and Donald increased his speed until finally they both came, twitching with ecstasy. Donald flopped to the floor pulling a breathless Mike on to his chest and they lay for a while holding each other under the harsh fluorescent lights.


End file.
